Little Talks
by Miss Arcobaleno
Summary: Accidents have large consequences. In Road to Ninja, Tobi cast a jutsu to bring Naruto and Sakura to a parallel world and succeeded. Well, a few years before that, he decided to test this out. Now four girls have been scattered across the Narutoverse, and it's going to have a very large effect.
1. The Incident

**Chapter 1: The Incident**

* * *

><p>"Naruto ended today!"<p>

Several heads turned upwards to look at the redhead that had just walked into the room. Although the initial confusion quickly became shock after they all registered what the girl had said.

"Really?" A blonde girl asked, almost dropping the bag of chips she was eating. "You're positive, Katherine? That thing has been going on for years."

At this, a brunette who was undoubtedly the tallest in the room, spoke up. "It started in 1999 actually."

The redhead, Katherine, smiled at this as she grabbed a seat next to her friends.

"Thanks, Sienna. And yeah, it went from 1999 to 2014. That thing was my childhood!"

The fourth girl in the small group, stared at her friends for a bit before finally deciding to speak up. "Guys, we're having a club meeting right now."

They all paused and looked at the rest of the people in the room, who were all staring back at them. Shrinking in their seats, each one let out a small sorry.

The club president just shook her head, trying to get back on track. She had actually been listening too, being a Naruto fan herself.

"Right well, here's what we're going to learn about in Japanese Club today…"

-:-

"Okay, so I _need _to know what happened in the ending of Naruto."

The four girls had decided to hang around the grass in the campus quad during the free period at the end of the day. They really didn't have much else to do.

Which is why the topic of Naruto was once again brought up by Maria, the fourth girl, as Katherine was braiding her long, black hair out of boredom.

"Wait no! You can't say anything around me!" The blonde, Yaryn, exclaimed as she sat up. "I stopped reading Naruto after Itachi told Sasuke he loved him! It's the last thing I want to remember from the series, because I know it's going to get ruined, and Sasuke's finally got the love he needed for so long."

They all stared at her.

"…Damn, that was a good idea."

An awkward silence took over after Sienna's contribution.

"Anyway…" Maria started. "I could care less. I want to know what happened!"

Yaryn huffed and stuck some headphones in her ears so that she wouldn't hear the upcoming conversation. She really wanted to keep that last memory of the Uchiha brothers safe from any upcoming tragedies, even if she was curious about the ending as well.

"Okay, so…" Katherine began, "It was a double update. Chapter 699 was an official ending to the weird shinobi war that turned into a fight with Kaguya, and then a fight with Sasuke. Chapter 700, on the other hand, takes place, like, seven years later and shows everyone and their kids…"

This was when she noticed Sienna rubbing her eyes, and looking like she was going to fall asleep at any second.

Maria took note of it as well.

"Hey, Sienna? What's wrong with you?" The afghan girl reached out to her friend, but as soon as she did, Maria began feeling the same tiredness.

Katherine, thoroughly freaked out right now, shook Yaryn's shoulder to gain her attention.

"Something's weird here." The redhead whispered to the only other person not collapsing on the grass.

Although, that didn't last long.

Soon enough, that same strange sleepiness had spread to the last two girls and everyone was out cold.

-:-

Katherine's first thought was that it was wet.

And when she opened her eyes, she found that she was right. The first thing she saw, was that she was lying with her cheek pressed against a wooden floor that was covered in water. The second, was that it was raining and windy, causing water to land all over her.

Fantastic.

"Ugh." Katherine groaned. "That's just what I need. No clue where I am, and I'm soaked on top of that."

She ran a hand through her hair, which seemed almost black from the rain, and looked around. And what she found was surprising to say the least.

After all, she couldn't remember ever seeing a traditional japanese styled house anywhere near where she lived.

-:-

Maria's first thought was that it was too dry.

She could feel the heat beating down on her and it was terrible. And when the girl opened her eyes, it only seemed to get worse.

Sand.

She was surrounded by sand, and what seemed to be clay buildings.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." The girl wiped her glasses and placed them back on, as if to check and see if this were true.

"Why am I in some kind of desert?"

-:-

Sienna's first thought was that there was _a lot of goddamn rocks._

Now, quite honestly, it was pretty cool that giant rocks, more like mountains, were all over the place and towns and houses were scattered among them.

It seemed like it shouldn't be real.

"Well," She let out a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

And with that, she made her way to one of the closer areas that seemed to be covered in shops.

-:-

Yaryn's first thought was that it was comfortable.

Sleeping on grass was surprisingly a good idea. One that she'd have to remind herself to try again.

But it was completely different once she opened her eyes.

"Oh my god."

And that was all she could say. Because once she opened her eyes, she saw something was definitely not expecting.

She was lying in a park, and that could be considered normal under some circumstances. Oh, and the Hokage monument was staring down at her.

She really didn't know where to go from here.

.

.

.

.

.

_Why do some things stay the same?_

_When some don't?_

_Now we're all queens on the screen_

_Happy and toned_

_They will stay young and beautiful_

_Don't cry, plea from me_

_They said in time you'll be found_

_(New Year's Eve by M.o.d.)_

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter down!<strong>

**So yeah, now that Naruto's over I really wanted to get started on a fanfic for it. Plus, I've got a lot of ideas for this.**

**Anyway, the girls have landed in Naruto and they're definitely not in the same country.**

**This is also a few months before the chunnin exams, which will be where everything kicks off.**

**The last thing is pairings. I already have pairings in mind, but I'd love to know what pairings you guys think I should have. After all, nothing's official until I write it.**

**Reviews are love.**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


	2. Integrating

**Chapter 2: Integrating**

* * *

><p>Yaryn was surprisingly calm at the news that she had just landed in a fictional world.<p>

Oh, who was she kidding? She was hyperventilating.

And she stuck out like a sore thumb, considering she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, instead of whatever ninja fashion they normally wore here.

"I'm screwed." The girl covered her face with her hands. "I'm screwed and there's no way this is going to work out."

She slowly peeked through her figures to look at the Hokage monument again, and quickly observed the faces in order. The stone face of Minato Namikaze greeted her at the end.

"And now I'm even more screwed, because one of two people can be the Hokage and nothing really good happens during the time either of them are in power."

Sighing deeply, Yaryn looked around.

"I guess I better-"

"Hey!"

She turned to look at the shout that stopped her train of thought, and as she did a kunai flew past her ear. Frozen in place, her wide eyes were locked on to two surprised boys, a girl that was shaking like a leaf, and a man that seemed just as confused by the situation as the rest of them.

She noticed they were all wearing leaf headbands. Was that man their jounin instructor? He really should train them to have better accuracy. That last one almost hit her…

And with that last panicked thought, she fainted.

-:-

Sienna couldn't understand a thing. Sure she could speak to people easily, but everything written was in japanese. Her only saving grace was the fact that Katherine had pushed them all to attend her friend's japanese club, so she could at least recognize the characters enough to get by.

But from what she had gathered, that was the only good thing about her current predicament.

Apparently, she was in Kumogakure, The Village Hidden in the Clouds, and there were ninja.

So, yeah. Being stuck in Naruto, and in a village that doesn't even play a big part until later on, was not her best experience.

"Ya look lost, it's easy to see, ya need some help from Killer B!"

Sienna turned around at the rap, and looked straight at the large man grinning at her. Too in shock after meeting one of the actual characters of the series, it took her a second to respond.

"Umm… I just got here, to the Village in the Cloud, but I don't seem to know my way around. I'll take any help you can offer me, I'd be very grateful, Killer B."

Her attempt at a rap was pretty bad, but at least it rhymed. And Killer B seemed to like it, judging by his reaction afterwards.

"Seems this girl likes my rhymes! I'll be sure to offer them all the time!" Killer B offered out a fist. "I'm about to practice and it could get lonely, ya should come and spend time with me!"

Sienna bumped her fist with his and smiled. "Sounds good in every way, but if you could teach me some moves it'd make my day."

"Aw yeah! A tailed beast resides inside my hide! Step aside and prepare to be petrified!"

"Wait, what?"

-:-

Maria's eye twitched.

Everywhere she walked, people stared at her. It's not her fault her skin was a lot darker than everyone else in Suna. You would think that people who lived in a desert would be pretty tanned, but they were actually relatively pale.

And so, because of that, her bronze skin made her the center of attention.

But she could ignore the stares. She had bigger things to think about.

"Why did I have to end up in Suna?" The girl asked herself. "I only know two buildings here; The Kazekage Tower and the Hospital. I can't even read any of the signs because they're in japanese."

Her aimless wandering was interrupted when whispers began to accompany the eyes fixed on her. Grumbling at her luck, Maria decided to take a chance and walked into one of the nearby shops. Anything would be better than being out there.

She quickly jumped behind the door and peeked through the window, and was relieved to see the crowd that had gathered around her was now dispersing.

"Damn." A voice behind her whistled. "Were they all looking for you?"

Maria jumped and spun around, only to come face to face with a brunette woman smirking at her. She gulped at the look in the older woman's eyes and her wolfish grin.

"You new to Suna?"

A nod.

"You need a place to stay and a job?"

Another nod.

"Perfect!" The woman exclaimed. "Come work for me! The shop's not doing too good lately and I need someone to bring in more customers."

"So you're going to use their strange obsession with my skin tone to bring in more people to your…" She trailed off as she observed the sandy store, "…weapons shop?"

The woman shrugged. "Hey, whatever works."

She could do this, Maria thought. It wasn't too hard to work at a shop and it was definitely a good deal on her end. Besides, it could have always been worse. She could have ended up in the Bloody Mist.

"I accept."

-:-

If it wasn't bad enough that she was wet and in an unknown house, Katherine was now stuck in a closet.

After waking up she had gone inside the house to look for something to replace her wet clothes, to which she found a black kimono that reached a bit above her knees and obviously didn't fit her judging by the fact that the opening showed a lot of her thigh. The white sash, which actually was part of a sheet that she had ripped up, tied tightly around her waist was really the only thing holding the outfit closed.

Anyway, after her adventure exploring the house, she decided to return to the room she started in. And that is where everything went wrong.

As the redhead was walking through the hallway, she heard footsteps coming close to where she was. Running silently, she jumped into the nearest room, which looked like an old room, and jumped into the wardrobe inside.

And, of course, the men walked into the room right after.

"We can drop the kid off in here and then go scout the area."

"Like we need to! The place is abandoned and there's not a town for miles."

Katherine tried to calm her racing heart. Only two voices had spoken, one was deep and the other sounded like a teenager, which meant that these were the heavy footsteps she had heard from the hallway.

And they had a kid with them? That couldn't be good. Especially if they were happy that this house was apparently isolated.

"… Are you sure it's abandoned?"

"Well, there wasn't anyone here last week."

"Let's go check, just in case. Make sure the kid's legs are tied up."

It seemed like an eternity for the two to leave the room, and once she was sure they had left, Katherine slowly opened the wardrobe doors.

While she was hiding the closet, it seemed the two men had left a lantern so that there was now a dim light in the room. At least, it gave her a clear view of the child on the floor.

The little boy, she was pretty sure he was around six years old, was staring at her with a mixture of shock and fear in his eyes. The redhead quickly ran over to him and fell to her knees in front of him.

Raising a finger to her mouth to signal him not to make a sound, she lightly whispered, "Your hands are tied behind your back. I need you to put your body backwards through your arms so that they're in front of you."

Quickly showing the boy what she meant, he followed her lead and now his hands were in front of him and his movements became easier. This had Katherine quickly working to undo the rope around his ankles, while the child tried to loosen up the rope still around his wrists.

The girl's nails made quick work of the knot and now his ankles were free, but as soon as she reached up to help with the last knot, she froze.

"Well, what do you know? It wasn't abandoned after all."

Her breath caught in her throat at the teenager's voice and she slowly turned around. And she might have been able to get rid of him easily, if not for the piece of metal glinting at her from his forehead.

He was a Mist ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, Katherine's screwed.<strong>

**And Yaryn had a brush with death.**

**Maria and Sienna seem to be doing fine though, so congrats for them.**

**And this concludes part 2 of the girl's beginnings in the Narutoverse. The next chapter will end their beginnings and then I'll flash forward a few weeks for the story to begin.**

**And that's the end of my commentary.**

**Please review!**

**Miss Arcobaleno**

**P.S. Killer B's lines are hard to write**


End file.
